The Big Easy?
by bmo016
Summary: This started as a one-shot but kind of blew up so now I'm writing it multi-chapter. Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine come to New Orleans at the request of Elijah to help with problems in NOLA.
1. Chapter 1

The whispers had been circulating ever since the four strangers stepped foot in the Big Easy.

It had started with the witches, who had felt the pull of power the moment they arrived.

"A Bennett witch? I didn't even know their line was still around!"

"And a doppelganger! I've heard stories from some Travelers I met a few years back! Her blood could make any of us powerful enough to end the Mikaelsons and Marcel for good!"

Next, the vampires, or the few who had escaped the reign of werewolf terror that had plagued the city.

"I tell you, it's him! THAT'S the Ripper of Monterey!"

"What's a Ripper of Monterey?" Josh asked casually, eyeing the newcomer with caution.

"You must have heard the stories! He rips bodies apart like a madman!"

"I heard he used to party with Klaus back in the day. Like brothers!"

Josh laughed, "Well, judging by how Klaus treats his brother, I wouldn't imagine he will last long enough to matter anyway."

But no one could account for the fourth member of the strange little collection of newcomers. The vampires had never heard of her, the witches felt nothing supernaturally special about her and the werewolves smelled less than a decade of strength on her. And yet, the group comprised of some of the most powerful and feared beings in the world seemed to stand behind her as if following her lead. She must be the most terrible of the bunch.

Their theory was cemented as she made her way into Rousseau's, colorful heels clicking softly against the tile floor, and headed straight for the little blonde bartender working a double shift as usual.

"Hi!"

The perky voice caught Cami off-guard as she turned toward the little group, "Hey, what can I get you?"

"Ummm information if you can. I'm hoping you're Cami?"

She nodded, "Yeah that's me. Do I know you?"

"Oh no. Sorry, that must have sounded super creepy! My name is Caroline Forbes and these are my friends. We're looking for Elijah Mikaelson and we were told you could point us in the right direction."

Cami had only recently realized her world was not what it had been only months ago, so she didn't know the perky blonde newcomer or her semi-famous friends. However, one thing she did know...anyone who plowed into New Orleans asking for Elijah Mikaelson as if he were any old guy off the street was not to be trifled with.

"Look, I don't know if you know what you're asking. You seem like a sweet girl and Elijah is...well..."

Caroline laughed, "Thanks for the concern and trust me, I totally get where you're coming from. But he's expecting us."

"Are you friends of his?"

Katherine chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that, sweetie. Now tell me where I can find Elijah or I will come across this bar and rip out your..."

"Katerina, please, manners."

The curly-haired brunette's fiery tone melted to honey as she faced the Original Brother, "Elijah..."

Cami had only known Elijah for a short time, really still didn't know him very well, but he had never struck her as an emotional man. Honorable, loyal and, to be frank, kind of intimidating but emotional? Not so much. She was pretty sure the younger Mikaelsons held the majority of the emotions in that family; Klaus with his bouts of uncontrollable rage and random moments of romanticism when the fancy struck him, and Rebekah with her unwavering need for love and her own propensity for temper tantrums that could give her hybrid brother a run for his money at times.

Yet, you'd have to be a total fool (or at the very least, certainly not a psychology major training to read people as a profession) not to see the adoration in his dark eyes as he gazed upon the vicious little brunette bombshell.

"Katerina, I heard..."

She shrugged, "That I finally bit the big one? Yeah well, amazing what a little deal with a Bennett witch can do for ya, huh?"

Elijah turned to Bonnie, "You did this?"

She shook her head, "Not me. Unfortunately my ancestors owed her one. Go figure. When they brought me back, I had to pull her along for the ride. Katherine Fierce cheats death once again. I swear one day..."

Stefan interrupted, noting the venomous look Katherine gave the young witch, "Elijah, we came like you asked. Now can you tell us why we're here?"

The Original sighed, looking more worried than the Mystic Falls gang had ever seen him. Which was saying something considering the worries he had had there. He still looked flawlessly put together but his eyes revealed the truth. Something was very wrong in New Orleans.

"Things have taken a turn for the worse here, I'm afraid. A group of particularly nasty werewolves is running the city like mobsters and the alliances of the witches is divided so much that we cannot trust any of them. Rebekah has taken off and our only other possible allies are not powerful enough to be the backup we need. Or more accurately, I suppose, I need."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with us?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm afraid I must ask for your assistance."

Stefan chuckled, "Our assistance? What can we possibly do that the most powerful family in the world can't do?"

"That's why I've asked each of you here. Miss Bennett, I need a magical ally to help me convince the witches that they are better off on our side. I know we have had our differences in the past but I believe you to be honorable and trustworthy. You are also a Bennett, a family name that any witch is likely to stand behind."

Bonnie nodded, "Maybe. But why should I convince them to side with you and your family? I don't trust you either. No offense."

"Because they are failing to see that their other options are much worse. The Guerreras, as I have said, are mobsters and they have no intention of doing anything positive for the witch community when they have total control of this city, I assure you. I intend on letting them use their magic in the Quarter and live their lives as peacefully as possible."

"At what price?"

He smiled, "Honorable, trustworthy and smart. I see why my brother spoke highly of you."

"Klaus spoke highly of ME?"

He chuckled, "No. Despite popular belief, I have other brothers besides Niklaus, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie's face pinked, "Ummm ok...so you want them to do a spell or two for you every once in a while in exchange for living their lives in peace?"

Elijah nodded, "Precisely."

"Ok, I'll help you. But I want to talk to them alone and decide the best course of action."

"Of course. As long as you keep me in the loop, Miss Bennett, we can do this your way," he turned to Stefan, "Stefan, Elena tells me you are a doppelganger, too?"

He nodded, "Yes, Silas's doppelganger. It's a long story."

"I'm sure. The Guerreras have crafted moonlight rings that weaken Niklaus on a full  
moon and allow them to remain human. In order to break that spell, I need something equally as powerful as hybrid blood."

Stefan nodded, "Doppelganger blood."

"Yes, which is why I sent for you and Elena."

Katherine huffed, "And you got me instead. How horribly disappointing that you get the cute one as opposed to the dreadfully boring one with bad hair."

"I thought you were dead, Katerina, and even if you weren't, I wouldn't risk bringing you to New Orleans. The danger here alone would be enough to forgo that but you know as well as I that Niklaus..."

Caroline had been silent through the conversation, which was odd for her. But she was waiting patiently for the answers to her growing questions. Not about her own role in the plan. She had already assumed why Elijah had asked her there. She'd been playing the same role for quite some time and she was no longer surprised when she was cast as "Klaus bait." However, what bothered her most was that Elijah seemed to be taking control of all of the decisions and she couldn't quite understand why. It was Klaus who ruled in New Orleans, wasn't it? Hadn't that been what he'd been doing down here? She scoffed internally. Ya know, other than NOT calling her. Not that she wanted him to, of course. Just saying, it was sort of rude to promise to be a girl's last love and then only drop by for some scandalous forest sex and then not call! That's all it was. Just rude. Not hurtful. Just rude. She'd made him promise not to come to Mystic Falls, not to not use a telephone for goodness sake!

She shook her head, trying to focus back on the conversation. Elijah still seemed to be trying (and failing) to convince Katherine that he hadn't meant to shun her. But knowing Katherine (gah, that was weird. When did she get to know Katherine that well?), she would make him work for it. And frankly, Caroline was getting a bit impatient.

"Where is he, Elijah?" she interrupted, ignoring the look of frustration Katherine cast her.

"My brother has locked himself away in our home for over a month. He refuses to come out of his chambers and I fear the longer he stays there, the worse the outcome will be when he finally emerges."

"Why is he locked away somewhere instead of fighting? It doesn't sound like him."

"Miss Forbes, perhaps we should talk in private?"

"Why? What aren't you telling me, Elijah?" she asked, her voice straining a little with worry at the look of concern on his face.

Elijah turned to her with a sigh, as if mentally preparing himself for her reaction, "Niklaus has exiled himself to his chambers to grieve the loss of his daughter."

Four shocked faces, all but dropping their jaws at the news, stared back at him.

Bonnie recovered first, "Klaus's...daughter? Is that even possible?"

Nodding, Elijah told them the story of his brother's tryst with Hayley, the resulting pregnancy and the tragic story they had fabricated about Hope's death.

"So after the child was killed, Hayley lost it and took off with her pack for a while and Niklaus has not been seen since. The only way I know he's still alive at all is the blood I leave at his bedroom door disappears, as do our bourbon supplies, and occasionally he breaks things. Well, quite frequently actually."

"Where is your house?" Caroline stuttered, breathlessly, causing all four sets of eyes to focus on her apprehensively, "Take me there. Now."

"Miss Forbes, he won't see you. He won't see anyone. That's not why I asked you here. I asked you here to..."

"I don't care why you asked me here! I said to take me there. Now!"

"Care, is that such a good idea?" Bonnie asked her softly, "Klaus is unstable right now. More so than usual. He could hurt you...or worse."

Her blue eyes flashed with fire, "If you won't take me there like I asked I will find someone who will or I'll find it myself!"

Stefan's hand on her shoulder snapped her attention, "It's ok, Caroline."

His voice usually soothed her but her brain was running wild in repeats of Klaus, daughter, Hayley, killed. She could think of nothing else but getting to him. Whether to console or throttle him, she wasn't sure, but she could do neither just sitting around talking. She needed to see him. The rest she would figure out along the way.

Elijah sighed, "Come along then. I suppose it can't hurt to try. Though I must warn you, Miss Forbes, your friend is right. My brother isn't himself. I can't promise your safety and..."

"He won't hurt me."

She said it with such conviction and so assuredly that he almost believed her. But she was only a baby vampire and his brother had killed millions for less. Rebekah had claimed he held the blonde in high esteem but Elijah feared that wouldn't be enough to save her from his brother's wrath. In fact, he thought, it probably wouldn't be enough to save any of them from it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean they're gone? Gone where?"

Elena had been avoiding this particular discussion for almost two days after Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine took off for the Big Easy. She had offered to go herself, of course. It was, after all, her whom Elijah had asked for, not her evil doppelganger. But Stefan had insisted that it wouldn't end well. After all, she and Elijah may have had a tentative friendship but Klaus and Rebekah still considered her public enemy number one. Well ok, so maybe not number one but she was certainly not off the hit list. Still, she'd protested, only silenced when Bonnie reminded her that she and Alaric were all the family Jeremy had left and there was no sense in putting herself in unnecessary danger. So she'd sent them all off with promises to fill in the Mystic Falls residents as soon as possible. She'd told Liz, Jeremy and Matt almost immediately but she thought it best to save Tyler for last. Mostly because she kind of figured his reaction would be volatile at best.

"We got a call a few days ago asking for help."

"From who?"

She took a deep breath, "Elijah."

"Elena, what are you telling me?"

"There are problems in New Orleans. He didn't give me many details but it's apparently something a Bennett witch and doppelganger blood is needed for."

"And Caroline?"

Elena shrugged, "No one knows. We all just assumed...well, you know, but Elijah has no idea about their...ummmm...history together."

"So she just took off without even a reason?"

He was losing momentum, the anger fizzling away to a deep sorrow that left a little hole in Elena's heart. She tried to smile, to reassure her childhood friend who resembled, ironically, a lost puppy.

"You know Caroline. She always has to help. It's her default setting."

He scoffed, "Yeah. Unfortunately, she doesn't understand when someone doesn't deserve her help. Or her..."

He paused, shaking his head as if to clear a particularly nasty image away. Elena could easily guess which one.

"So what's the retrieval plan?"

"Ty, there isn't a retrieval plan. They aren't kidnapped. They are there of their own volition," she sighed, "All of them."

"Oh yeah? And what if you're wrong? What if this is a trap? It'd be exactly the sort of sick, twisted scheme he's famous for, Elena! Lure them down to his little lair with some bogus cry for help and slaughter them before they've crossed the state line of Louisiana!"

"I am in constant contact with them. Stefan just checked in and they've met up with Elijah and are on their way to the house," she paused, "I know how you feel about Klaus and I can't blame you. I hate him, too. But it's her life and her decision to go, Tyler. You have to respect that."

"I'll never stop hating him. Never. And I don't know if I can forgive her for...everything. But I need to know she's safe and I know for a fact she is not safe anywhere near that monster."

He turned and slammed the door on the boarding house. Jeremy stomped down the stairs to stand by his sister, watching his friend as he charged out the door.

"What's Ty's deal?"

Elena sighed, "I need to call Caroline. We might have a problem."

* * *

"Oh no! Elena, you don't think he's coming, do you? You have to stop him! It's not safe for him here!"

"It's not safe for any of you there! Hurry up and fix New Orleans so you can come home! I'm worried."

"I know, Lena, but it's ok. Just try and take care of things there and let me worry about this, alright?"

"I'll find Tyler and lock him up if I have to. Keep me posted. Tell Elijah I said hi."

"Of course. Love you!"

"You, too, Care. Please be careful."

Caroline wanted to hurl her phone through the window in frustration, but seeing as the car was Elijah's it probably cost much more than her life to him so breaking the window really wasn't a smart idea.

"Is everything alright, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline was momentarily distracted from her irritation at her reckless, revenge-driven ex-boyfriend by her fascination with the contrasts between the Mikaelson brothers. While they had been in Mystic Falls, Caroline had had little contact with Elijah. Her only source of information on the gentlemen Original was what Elena and Stefan had told her; honorable, mannered and just as deadly ruthless as his siblings when he so chose, particularly when his precious family was threatened. And looking at his cool gaze now, Caroline didn't doubt it for a moment. Despite his calm, concerned words, she could feel the undertone of deadly authority in his voice. She was also unusually good at reading people. She could almost always gauge what Klaus was feeling (murdering someone? Angry. Smirking? Flirting or plotting murder. Possibly both.) but she couldn't have guessed what his brother was thinking to save her life. She knew Elena admired Elijah, always had, and from what Caroline had witnessed, the feeling was clearly mutual. But ironically, despite her feelings (or whatever they were) for his infamous and deadly younger brother, Elijah Mikaelson scared Caroline to death.

She shook her head, realizing he was still waiting on an answer, "I'm taking care of it. Let's just focus on this for now."

He nodded, a crooked smile gazing his features, "I regret we never had the time to be properly acquainted, Miss Forbes. You are nothing like I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the way you tried to soothe Elena. And you have taken charge of this little operation since the moment I met with you and your friends. I had you pegged as a bit of a dramatic ditz," he chuckled when she scoffed, "But I was quite wrong. You are a leader, Miss Forbes, and a loyal friend. My brother is lucky to count you among his...uhhh...acquaintances."

"You don't get to say Klaus and friends much in the same sentence, do you?" she asked, giggling.

"I think perhaps that might have been the first time without sarcasm."

She laughed but sobered quickly as she noticed him eyeing her carefully. It was like she was a particularly difficult puzzle and Caroline figured he didn't have or care for unsolved puzzles. At least not ones he let live.

They pulled up to what Caroline had to assume was the Original's place; right in the center of the action of the French Quarter. They weren't exactly known for their inconspicuous housing, though she didn't really blame them. If she'd been on the run for as long as they had, once she was free she'd live it up, too.

Caroline turned to Elijah with a questioning gaze and he nodded. She paused, listening for the familiar foot falls. Catching the sound of his boots on the second floor, she flashed off in that direction.

"I do hope she knows what she's doing," Elijah said, sighing, "My brother is cantankerous when he's in a mood. And when he's cantankerous, he's..."

"Insane? Murderous? A psychopath?" Katherine interrupted, "Yeah, we've all kinda been there, done that and wrote the novel."

Stefan glared at her before turning back to Elijah, "She'll be fine. If anyone can get him back to himself, it's Caroline."

* * *

"Ok," she thought, "Maybe I should've put a little more thought into this plan..."

She'd been standing outside of the door for at least five minutes, though it felt like closer to thirty. Should she knock? Or call his name? Would he even want to see her? The Originals were a complicated family but she knew from the stories that Klaus and Elijah were undeniably close, despite dozens of attempts on each others' lives and innumerable betrayals throughout ten lifetimes. If his older brother, who had stood by his side for over one thousand years, couldn't coax him from the room, what made her think she was so special?

"_You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_

She smiled, blushing softly, as the memory of that night reminded her that the answer was currently pacing the room behind the closed door in front of her. He did. He made her feel special, like she was important, worthy and not just a small town baby vampire to be sacrificed when need be. With that thought in mind, she knocked softly on the door.

"Go away, Elijah, I'm in no mood for your pathetic attempts at summoning me today."

Caroline stifled a giggle, "Ummm...it's not Elijah. It's me. Caroline?"

The pacing stopped and Caroline could see that calculating look on his face in her mind as clearly as if he were really standing in her view line. He was questioning her motives and she couldn't blame him, not really. She could only count on one hand the number of times she had sought his company without an ulterior motive. Strangely, it made her feel a bit guilty.

"What do you want, sweetheart? As I said, I am in no mood today."

The sharp tone took her off guard but she shrugged it off, never one to give up. She was the former Miss Mystic Falls. That was not an option. Besides, she knew if he was hostile, he was hurt. And a hurt Klaus was a dangerous Klaus. And also, for some reason she'd never been able to let it go when he was upset. It was like this desperate need to help overwhelmed her until he was either back to normal or back to ripping out hearts. Though some would probably say that was the same thing...

"Let me in. I need to talk to you."

"I'll point out, love, that we are already talking so perhaps you should say what you need to say before I grow bored."

"I...I came to...I..." she sighed, "I can't do this through a freaking door!"

She'd heard his footsteps advancing toward her, but he paused before he got to the door.

"I do not wish to be bothered, love. Go away."

She huffed, slamming her fist into the door once more, "Excuse me?! I come all the way to New Orleans to help your crazily cryptic brother on nothing more than his word and a smile and then I drag him and my friends here with the express purpose of being a good...friend or whatever I am to you and you're going to tell ME to go away? Yeah, that's not happening!"

She pounded on the door again, more furiously this time, with numerous choruses of "LET ME IN!" followed shortly after by various threats of bodily harm by the hybrid behind the door.

"Stupid, stubborn hybrid!" she screeched, "Let me in this door, Klaus, or, antique or not, I will tear it off the hinges!"

She heard him chuckle lightly and she smiled at the sound, "I don't mean to alarm you, sweetheart, but you're starting to sound an awful lot like me. Have I been so terrible of an influence?"

"Always. Now please Klaus, I want to help you. I can't do that out here. I need...I need to see you. Please. Let me in."

She heard him sigh and suddenly the lock clicked and he was standing there in front of her like nothing had changed. He smelled just the same as she remembered, all pine and woods (though now that she thought about it, she was pressed against a tree the last time they'd been together. Soooooo). His eyes were a bit red-rimmed (had he been CRYING?) but still as blue as she remembered. She never could quite pick a color to describe them. They were Klaus blue. Yeah. That was the only thing that fit. He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, nothing fancy like his brother always seemed to enjoy, but he wore even that like a 3-piece suit. Gah, how unfair was that? She smiled softly, unsure at first what to do or say.

"Hi."

"Hello, love."

* * *

Elijah was pacing the floor, curious as to why Caroline's so called friends appeared unphased by the screaming match upstairs. He was unsurprised that Katerina wasn't worried. She didn't tend to worry too much about anyone who was not Katerina Petrova. She was carefully inspecting her perfect manicure with her feet up on the coffee table as if she owned the place. But Stefan and Bonnie too appeared as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening at all. Stefan was looking down at his phone with a deep frown and Bonnie was observing the paintings downstairs with a careful eye. Neither appeared concerned for the safety of their friend, despite knowing that his brother had killed for much less than what the blonde upstairs was currently screaming at him. Perhaps they were not as close to Miss Forbes as she thought. Perhaps he should...He started toward the stairs but Stefan and Bonnie shook their heads, appearing to take notice of the situation for the first time since Caroline headed upstairs.

"Give her time," Bonnie said with a smile, "It's working."

"What's working?"

"Listen."

The arguing had stopped and Elijah all but gasped as he heard the familiar sound of a lock and the slow slide of a door. His brother had emerged from his room for the first time in weeks.

"Hi," a soft voice said, a hint of shy adoration so different from the take charge screams they'd all heard earlier.

"Hello, love," he heard his brother reply, and Elijah smiled to hear the soft and smiling tone that he hadn't heard much from his brother since they were human.

Well, apparently after one thousand years, he could still be surprised.


End file.
